Simple Turn
by bookw0rmy
Summary: I hope to see you at the finish line.    Just read. Summaries are not me.


_**Author's note: This is a song fic. Turn Right by The Jonas Brothers. Give it a chance it has nothing to do with the musical artist. My first fic. Drarry. Rated T for some language. It sounded a lot better in my head, but you tell me what you think. ALSO I KNOW SOME OF THE SCENES ARE NOT HOW THEY ARE ACTUALLY PLAYED OUT IN THE BOOKS OR MOVIES.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea to put this together. I don't own the song or the characters.**_

_Pick up all your tears  
>Throw them in your backseat<br>Leave without a second glance_

Two boys', one blonde and one raven haired stood in the ancient stony hallways. The blonde glaring, yet silent tears rolling down his not so arrogant face, he took one look at the green eyed boy in front of him and rounded the corner, not looking back. Not caring...not caring, but he did oh so much. "Draco! DRACO! DRAY!" The round glasses framed boy called. He didn't know what to do. What had he done so badly this time? Surely Draco hadn't taken him seriously when he overheard Harry earlier.

"Ron, I don't know. It's just sometimes I think that maybe life would have been simpler without all the Draco business. I should be focusing on Voldemort not relationships," Harry had said. Ron replied, "Do you really think that life would have been easier- or simpler?" But before Harry could answer Draco had burst in with a glide only a Malfoy could do and moisture on his face that hurt Harry's heart to look at. Had he heard? "Fuck you, Potter!" Draco had screamed completely forgetting that Malfoy's must not scream and fled the room. Harry ran to catch up with him at the fastest pace he could go leaving his red haired friend rubbing his head. "Draco." Harry murmured when said boy was in earshot.

_Somehow I'm to blame  
>For this never-ending racetrack you call life<em>

Potter thought that his life would be better without him? These months had all been a lie. How in the bloody hell was it my fault that Har- Potter's life was so hectic? It wasn't his fault that he was the boy-who-fuckin-lived. Sure, he was a little tough to handle, but Potter had known this. Potter had known that it wouldn't be simple. Maybe life would be easier. No worries about press, or teasing. Not that he cared. Malfoy's don't care what others think. Malfoy's don't care what Potter's think.

_Turn right  
>Into my arms<br>Turn right  
>You won't be alone<br>You might  
>Fall of this track sometimes<br>Hope to see you on the finish line_

"Draco! How could you?" Harry called out to the silver eyed boy in front of him completely shaken by the accusations that were swirling around Hogwarts that Draco had done. "H-H-Harry, I don't want to. I don't. I just...I just have to do it. Or he'll kill me." Draco whispered shivering. Harry wanted him turn around and just let his arms wrap around his waist, he hated seeing Draco shake or be in any kind of fear, but Draco didn't turn. "Draco, I'll help. I'm here," Harry whispered back. Draco looked at him and his silver eyes turned to steel, steel that never ever could be penetrated. "No, Harry. Never. You're the only hope I have." Harry nodded wanting to tell Draco how much he loved him and that things would get better, but he learned that he couldn't promise these things. Especially not to a Malfoy.

_Driving all your friends out  
>At a speed they cannot follow<br>Soon you will be on your own_

"Harry, you can't do this alone. Don't push them away. You need them," Draco stated matter-of factly. He didn't understand why Harry had to be so stubborn. Bloody Gryffindor. He knew he couldn't do this on his own. Draco continued, "If you don't stop being such a Potter and listen your friends will be gone! Then who will help you, Harry? No one will be there for you." He hadn't gotten this far without Granger and Weasley and even Draco knew that. Without them Harry, his beautiful broken but glued together Harry, wouldn't be here. "Draco…You will." Harry half stated, yet half questioned with tears on the brim of the edge of his eyelids. Draco winced. "You know I can't make promises." Draco replied.

_Somehow I'm to blame  
>For this never-ending racetrack you call life<em>

Harry almost gave in to the screams. Not only were they were torturing Hermione, but Bellatrix was making sure that Draco would identify Harry and be correct. Ron couldn't comfort Harry, for he himself was trying not to collapse, but failing. Harry had to be strong. For Draco. This was all is fault anyways. He hadn't meant for anyone to get hurt for him. No one. Including Draco, definitely including Draco. "Potter!" Wormtail called out indicating it was their turn to go up. Ron would've killed Wormtail, if not for Harry reminding him that Hermione needed them. Ron understood what Harry meant. Hermione needed him and Draco needed Harry. They went up the steps. There he stood, his Draco, trying to look as dignified as he could with blood on his face and a swollen cheek. Harry could see that underneath this façade Draco was shaking, so violently that Harry wanted to do everything and anything to keep him safe.

_Turn right  
>Into my arms<br>Turn right  
>You won't be alone<br>You might  
>Fall of this track sometimes<br>Hope to see you on the finish line_

"It's not him," Draco stated. His mother gasped. "Draco, please," She pleaded. "Please, Harry don't give yourself away," He thought. "I'm sure it's not him," He said. "Draco…," His mother started, but just gazed on so sad and worried for her child. Her only boy. Her only baby boy. Draco got up and walked away from Harry. He glanced back and stared straight into Harry's eyes trying to make Harry promise that he'd come back to him alive. "Please don't let this be the last time," Draco thought.

Harry understood. He promised silently to his little blonde Malfoy that'd he'd be back. He'd be alive for him. If that was all he could do for him he would do anything. Anything. "I love you, Draco," Harry thought.

_I did all I could  
>I gave everything<br>But you had to go your way  
>And that road was not for me<em>

Draco knew that as soon as the war was over that he couldn't be with Harry. Harry wasn't his and never could be. They could never be together. Harry was the savior and he was, well, Draco Malfoy former Death Eater. If he was ever a Death Eater. No one would see that he didn't believe in what his family had or thought they had. His family needed him and Harry…Harry was right. Things would be much simpler and better if he was not worried about him and Draco. Harry deserved the world and Draco was not that.

Harry turned to see the Malfoy's leaving. Including his Malfoy. He was about to go get him and demand why was he leaving, but Ron held him back. He looked at Harry and he knew what Ron was thinking, this was the moment would his life be better or not? Harry looked at his friends and family. They'd given so much and so had the Malfoy's. Draco needed Harry not to complicate things. Things would be simpler. He watched the Malfoy's go.

_So turn right  
>Into my arms<br>Turn right  
>You won't be alone<br>You might  
>Fall of this track sometimes<br>Hope to see you on the finish line_

"Daddy?" A voice called out. Harry looked down to see his son. He smiled at him in acknowledgment. Harry looked around the Platform, saw the Hogwarts express, and blonde. Platinum blonde hair that he hadn't seen in real everyday life in so many years. Harry got the same clutching feeling in his heart that he always got when he thought of the boy, now man, and his stomach started to twist and he hadn't even seen whose face the blonde hair belonged to, yet, but he didn't need to. He knew. "Draco," Harry choked out.

Silver eyes met emerald and the blonde man nodded. Draco couldn't say anything. He couldn't, literally. If he did then there'd be no going back. The only going back that he'd do would be into the dreams and nightmares, but mostly the sobs during the night that Malfoy's should not do. Yes, a nod. Both men turned, hearts quenching in pain, and thought, "No, nothing had been simpler."


End file.
